1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, card connectors are widely used in portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, for receiving electronic cards therein, such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards or SD (Secure Digital) memory cards. Accordingly, a card connector capable of receiving more than one electronic card comes with the tide of fashion to meet different requirements for users.
At present, the card connector generally includes a first insulating body, a second insulting body mounted on the first insulating body, a plurality of electrical terminals disposed in the first insulating body and the second insulating body, and a shielding shell enclosing the first insulating body and the second insulating body. The first insulating body and the second insulating body each define at least one receiving cavity for receiving the electronic cards therein. The electrical terminals further project into the receiving cavities to electrically contact with the electronic cards.
However, for the electronic cards, the insertion and extraction force only depends on the friction of the electrical terminals acting on the electronic cards. As a result, the electronic cards often easily drop out of the receiving cavities when the card connector is shaken or falls by accident.